


Whole New Pleasure

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver looking bigger since starting the baker, and it's driving Jim wild





	Whole New Pleasure

In a bakery on a small planet in the back end of nowhere, Captain James Hawkins, found a man he had spent the last five years looking for. The bakery was a cozy little thing. A green garden surrounded the stone cottage. Smoke curled in spirals from the chimney. It wasn’t the sort of place where you expected to find a pirate, even a former pirate. Jim opened the door and visited with his old friend.

It took over a year of visits to convince Silver that he wanted him and that the age gap meant nothing to him. It took another two years before the former cabin boy convinced the cyborg to be his husband. They lived together in the attack above Silver’s shop, and every day Jim left just after dawn to his own mechanical repairs shop across the street. But one summer day, Jim decided he needed a day off.

Silver was so warm and his belly was pushing against his back so that almost before he was fully awake he was horny. He closed his eyes, sure he only needed a moment more of sleep. 

It must have been more than a moment because when he woke again Silver’s side of the bed was empty. The sounds of pots and pan clanging around down in the shop was immensely comfortable to Jim. He could have gone back to sleep, but he was more horny than tired.

Downstairs Jim found Silver bustling abound, making the baked goods for that day. Jim leaned in the doorway and watched his husband jiggle as he moved. He stayed where he was as long as he could, but temptation was just too strong. He walked up, pressed himself full against Silver’s back, and gently grabbed each of his massive love handles. Silver looked over his shoulder.

“Can’t stay like that, love. I’ve got work to do.”

“I’ll be good,” Jim murmured. He nuzzled his face into Silver, inhaling the scent of him. His husband sighed. He continued moving around the kitchen, taking things out of the oven and replacing them with other things. He frosted cakes and made cookie dough. He buttered buns and scones. He prepared everything for their daily customers. All the time, Jim followed him around, squeezing and kneading every bit of Silver he could reach.

“How much weight have you packed on since we hooked up?” Jim asked. Silver turned around. His belly had always been big, but damn. It stuck out much more now than when the two of them had met. It hung down a little too.

“I haven’t the foggiest. Will you let me finish me work?”

Jim knelt down in front of Silver. He pressed a hand to either side of Silver’s belly and lifted it. It was deliciously heavy. He moaned. Jim had been half hard before, now he was all the way there. 

“I think you’ve put on at least a hundred pounds,” he said, pressing a cheek against Silver’s shirt. He was on eyelevel with his husband’s belly button, a slightly darker dent in Silver’s stretched too tight shirt.

“Could be. I ain’t heard you complaining though.”

“I’d never complain about having more of you.” Jim pulled Silver’s shirt up and sucked at the exposed skin. He traced his fingers over the dark stretchmarks he could see. Silver made a noise like a purring cat but much louder.

“Can’t be doing this right now, Jimbo. Customers gonna be knocking down the door in a minute. If ye’ll be good, I’ll let ye do what ye want to me at lunch.” Jim let Silver’s flesh pop out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Anything I want?”

“Aye, love. Just let me be for a few hours.” Silver tucked his shirt back in and started work again. Jim watched, licking his lips.

He made himself scare as soon as the first few customers started coming in. No one wanted to watch him mooning after his own husband. It’d be like washing your clean laundry in public.   
He did a few things around the place while he waited. A few shingles needed to be replaced, and he put the grating over the gutters he’d ordered a month ago but hadn’t gotten around to doing.

Down the street the school bell rang the lunch bell. Jim jumped from where he had been reading in the sun and ran for the shop. He didn’t think his feet touched the ground until he was inside. Thankfully there was no one inside. He might have thrown them out bodily if there had been. He filled the sign on the door from open to closed and stalked into the kitchen proper.

Silver was just pulling out a tray full of muffins as Jim walked in. he was bent over, his large ass in the air. Jim reached out and swatted it, enjoying how it wobbled back and forth.

“Hey now, I said not ‘til lunch,” Silver said, setting the muffins on a cooling rack.

“It is lunch,” Jim said. He pressed himself against Silver as tight as he could. He began to tear at Silver’s clothes. “Lay down.”

“Hang on, hang on,” Silver said, pushing him back gently. “I ain’t as young as I used to be. Ye might be fine on the floor, but I needs to be in bed.” He took Jim by the hand and lead them to their room.

Once they were upstairs, Silver turned to Jim.

“So, what was it ye were wanting?” Jim smiled. “Was it this?” Silver placed his biological hand on the crest of his belly and slapped it. Even through the fabric of the shirt Jim could see the small jiggling wave that ran down Silver’s flesh. Jim shuddered and walked forward, pulling at Silver’s shirt. Silver chuckled, making his whole body jiggle a little bit. “Tell me what you want, pup.”

“Lie down,” Jim said. Silver stripped off his shirt and sprawled out on the bed. His belly looked absolutely massive when he did that. Jim shucked out of his clothes and climbed on Silver, a leg on each side of his belly. His knees didn’t touch the mattress beneath him. It made balancing a little tricky, but it was amazing. He felt like he was flying.

“All this, just so you could front against my gut?” Silver asked as Jim wiggled atop him. 

“I love fronting against your gut,” Jim said, grabbing a handful of flesh and kneading it. “But I want to do something a little different today.” He sucked on his lounge, getting as much saliva as he could, then stuck two fingers in his mouth, pulling the slickness out and slathering it on his cock. Silver watched him with one eyebrow raised. Jim leaned forward and whispered in Silver’s ear. “I want to fuck your bellybutton.” Silver let out a small gasp. Jim was grinning as he pulled back. “You surprised?”

“Shouldn’t be.”

“That’s right, you shouldn’t.” Jim said. He shifted his hips a little. The head of his cock was brushing the edge of Silver’s belly button. It had never been a sensitive spot on the old spacedog before, but this time he bucked and moaned a little. “Damn, I love this.” Jim sunk his fingers into the warm flesh of Silver’s gut. “I used to jack off every night thinking about your belly. It’s so big and forceful. And, when we were on the Legacy, and you’d accidently bump your gut into me. I almost came in my pants, more than once.”

“Why do you think I kept doing it, love?” Silver asked.

“You weren’t nearly as big then as you are now.” Jim moved forward and slid into Silver’s belly button. It was warm and inviting. “I love how fat you’ve gotten,” Jim said, tracing the stretchmarks on Silver’s skin. “I love watching you eat, knowing all of it is going right here.” He rolled his hips. Silver’s gut shifted under his force. He shuddered, trying to keep himself from coming apart.

There was a whirring sound and suddenly Silver’s mechanical fingers were on the small of his back. Each finger pad felt deliciously cold against his hot skin. Jim rolled his hips again. Silver groaned.

“Ye gonna fuck me, love?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Jim spread some of his saliva along his length and pushed into Silver’s bellybutton. It was even deeper than Jim thought it would be. It didn’t swallow his whole length, but damn, it was close enough.

“Wish I could squeeze ye,” Silver said. He wiggled his body, sending ripples down his belly. It wasn’t a squeeze, but it felt almost as good. Jim gasped. He leaned forward and held onto Silver’s love handles for support. Silver chuckled, making his belly wiggle move again. Jim couldn’t stand it. He pumped his hips, thrusting into Silver’s bellybutton.

Silver’s skin was so warm and soft around him. It gave under the tinniest amount of pressure. Soon Silver’s hole was wet with Jim’s juices, but that only made it feel even more wonderful. As he fucked, he kneaded every part of Silver he could reach. He sucked the soft parts close enough to his mouth 

It couldn’t possible have felt as good for Silver as it did for Jim, but the old cyborg moaned and bucked under him with every thrust.

Jim came too soon. He stayed on top of Silver panting. Silver reached up and brushed the hair from Jim’s eyes.

“How long you been sitting on that fantasy?”

“Too long,” Jim moaned. He wasn’t hard at all anymore but he jerked his hips in another thrust. It made Silver’s whole-body jiggle, more or less.

“I’ve always known you liked me big, but I had no idea how far it went.” Jim felt himself blush, a little bit.

“There is one more thing I want to do.”

“Is there, now?” Silver asked, sounding more amused than anything else. Jim slid off his husband and onto the bed beside him. Jim grabbed Silver’s cock in one hand. His fingers didn’t go all the way around the staff, but Silver had never complained. 

“I need you to sit up,” he said, starting to stroke him up and down. Silver moaned and struggled to sit up. Jim never took his hand off him. A moment later Silver sat with his back against the headboard. His belly poured forward, pushing his mast out at an angle, instead of straight up and down. Jim smiled. He reached out with his other hand and picked up as much of Silver’s gut as he could. His hand trembled with the weight of it. Gentle, Jim pushed Silver’s cock into place, then let Silver’s gut fall back into place, covering his cock, and Jim’s hand. 

Silver gave Jim a slightly puzzled look. Jim smiled up at him and started to stroke up and down, hard, the way he knew Silver liked it.

“Love, your so fat you can fuck your belly with your cock.” Jim said. His arm was getting a little tired, but he’d keep going until his hand fell off if he had to. He could see Silver’s pre-cum dribbling onto his fingers. “Feels good doesn’t it? Doesn’t your gut feel so nice to fuck.” Silver groaned flexing his hips. “Gives the best pressure, doesn’t it.” Jim reached out with his other hand and jiggled Silver’s belly.

That did it. Even if he hadn’t felt the wet warmth running down his fingers, he would have been able to tell by the look on Silver’s face. Silver was still breathing hard when Jim climbed back on top of him. Jim made sure his husband’s eyes were open, watching as he licked every bit of cum from his fingers.

“I think,” Silver panted. “I think we’re goanna have to make this a more regular thing.” Jim smiled and patted His husband’s belly.

“I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
